


Born as grounder

by Wayhaught_baby_000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture, Heda Lexa, Lexa Lives, Live should be more than surviving dont we deserve better then that, Protective Clarke, Protective Lexa, True Love, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_baby_000/pseuds/Wayhaught_baby_000
Summary: Summary comes later.Hope you enjoyed it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter is little lexa to see at how she became a strong warrior before she became heda and she meets Clarke for the first time (she is one year older then Clarke so she is seven.) Do you guys wants jake to die or not let me know and I'm a lot better now with the supported from you all guys

It was in the middle of the night that a little female child with blond hair and bright blue eyes outwardly awakes she hears two people snapping at each other.

"Jake listens' to me, you can't say anything..." Clarke's mom trying to say, but she was cut off by a man's voice. "Abby the people from the ark has to know about this."

Clarke's blue eyes flutter open and she hears her parents' dispute with each other she groans and slips out of her cold metal bed, she had to hiss when her twee little feet come to the cold floor quickly she grabs her broken socks on with holes and after her silently walks in on her two favorite persons of her life fight with each other her parents didn't see her come out yet because they were looking at each other with daggers in the eyes like if you look longer you be death a second.

Clarke looks confused at her parents, she had to say something because this has never happened before with a rasping voice "What is going on here."

A young man with blonde hair same color as Clarkes looked at her first with kind blue eyes before he looked backwards at the woman with brown hair who give him a warning look he lets out a sigh and plastered a fake smile as he looked back at his little girl. "Nothing is going on sweetie."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at both her parents and huffs out. "I don't believe you."

Jake had let out a little laugh because his little girl is always being a stubborn one since she was delivered and he believes that she someday going to be a good leader of their people of others. 

Jake found out 3 days ago that the ark is dying and that there is deteriorating life-living systems they have 4 years to endure before they all die on the ark before they sufficed without air, he told Chancellor Jaha about this, but he didn't hear a word he said same as Marcus Kane but he was shocked that his wife Abby doctor of the ark disagreed with his plan. But the citizenry on the ark had too known that the ark didn't have enough supply of oxygen for all the people that lives here.

 

He was so inscrutable in his one thought that he didn't pick up his daughter say something he blinks his eyes a few times and looked at his little girl that he loves so much she was looking at him with emotions in her blue eyes as he walks to her and knelt down that he was level with her he cups the little cheeks from her daughter in his hands and he lets out sad smile when Clarke leans in and closed her eyes.

She needs to know about this with a deep sigh. "Clarke listens to me, I've to say something and it's important."

Abby steps forward and Abby interrupt him with a stern face. "Jake Don't."

Jake glanced up at his wife. "Abby, she needs to know."

Abby shakes her head. "Clarke is just a child, Jake."

Jake clenched his teeth and huffed out a breath. "That's because I'm doing this for her Abby, I'll know that you disagree with me on this, but it's important that she knows and for the people on the ark."

The room is in full atmosphere was thickening and uncomfortable Clarke looked between her parents and she can experience it in her bones that something isn't right. "What's going on dad and why has the people of the ark anything to do with this."

Jake looked for the last time at Abby and looked back at Clarke and says simply. "Clarke the ark is dying."

Clarke looked confused for a second she doesn't understand what her dad is saying. "What do mean the ark is dying."

Jake picks her up in his arms and held her safety. "Sweetie the ark is dying because we have not enough supply of oxygen left."

Jake sees the understanding in her daughters blue eyes.

"But you can repair it right dad," Clarke said as her arms fond around her father's neck.

Jake shook his head sadly and continued. "No kiddo, I can't fix it this time."

"But what is going to happen with the people on the ark." Clarke continued saying as she glances up at her dad and her mom who says nothing.

" I don't know baby."Jake breaths out.

"Have you told Chancellor Jaha this." Clarke rasped out.

Jake nodded and looked for the last time back at Abby before walking away from her still with Clarke in his arms to her room."Yes, he knows, but he doesn't want the people to know about what I've found so does your mom and Marcus."

Clarke huffs out." Chancellor Jaha and Marcus are dicks."

Jake lets out a laugh as she lays Clarke back in her bed." I know baby."

Clarke pulled her roughly blanket back around her before she looked for a little girl that age seriously at her dad." People have to know about this Dad."

Jake looked up and nods because his daughter is right and he is so proud that her girl is growing up how she supposed to be. "I know, kiddo and have a plan I'm still working on it."

Clarke smiled, but that drops seconds from her face." What about mom."

"Let me worry about her." He leans in and kissed her forehead longer than other times he shut his eyes tightly closed, he is going to save his daughter, he is going to do everything in his ability to protect his only little daughter's life from six years old he pulled back and see that Clarke has fallen asleep he smiled sadly. "Good night my little brighting star." 

As he steps away from Clarke's bed, he was stopped by a little hand he looked back at Sleep blue eyes glancing at him." I love you dad." And falls back in her sleep.

“I love you too my little warrior.”

What he doesn't know was that his plan didn't work as he thought it should be and that he had to run with his daughter to earth for the first time not knowing if earth was survivable or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no Clexa but the next they going to meet each other but jake stay alive because why not he is better then abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter was so hard to write to wrote lexa is hard but I try all day hope you guys like it still no Clexa meeting but the next chapter going they meet each other 
> 
> Enjoye this chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry if it is bad chapter but try at least

Leksa kom Trikru is a strong-minded nightblood from the Woods Clan she is solid, she is fierce and last she is a smart little grounder girl there is in the woods clan her first kill was a black panther that almost had killed her best friend Costia who was alone in the woods to get berries she was 6 years old, she has the mark to prove it on her back three long cuts after Leska killed the panther she fainted from the blood loss and after she didn't know how she got back at the village.

She awakened in the healer's tent.

She opened her green eyes and faced the roof of the healers tent she had to groan because her body feel heavy her back aches like hell she tries to sit up in a sitting position she curses under her breath. "Crap, I'm not going to do that again."

"And you won't." Said a commanding voice.

Lexa jumped out of her skin, she turns around and grabs something to defend herself, she glances at the trespasser she sees a dark hooded figure that she doesn't see yet and demands."Chon yu bilaik? (Who are you.?)."

The figure in the hood steps out the darkness and pulled her hood of her head and looked at Lexa.

She faced at her with an amused look with how Lexa stood before her with a little needle. "Are you going to kill me with that."

Lexa glances at her little needle in her hand back at the strong grounder woman and back at her needle she gulps a little because the little grounder girl knows that she never going to win this fight because the woman is strong like really strong, but Lexa is stubborn she don't let fear scare her with a deep breath she lets it slowly out her lips and she looked upward at the women and steel herself." At least I can try."

The grounder woman slowly pulled her sword from her back and lays it on the ground next to her she had to straightforwardness herself because the truth is the little grounder girl is strong-minded she likes that about her they are looking leaders like her.

Lexa looked confused at the warrior as she lays her sword next to her still standing in the same position."What are you doing?"

The warrior shakes her muscles from her shoulders and steel herself and simply said." That signifies that I'm ready and let me see what you've got Strik goufa. ( Little Child)."

Lexa blood boils in her veins nobody ever told her that she's a little child she glares with a cold look."Ai laik goin gon frag op Yu."( I'm goin to kill you."

 

The older woman just smirks." Give me your best shot."

Lexa strike with a yell and attacks the older warrior aggressive with her right hand still the needle, she tries to reach her, but the older woman blocks her in mid-attack and hits Lexa in the stomach that knocked the air out of Lexa’s lungs with trouble breathing the older woman don't let her go just yet but just pulled her across her shoulders behind her back Lexa hit the ground with a thud on her back where her open wound is from the panther.

"Rule number one." The old woman began to say like she didn't have a care in the world that she beat Lexa in the background 

She looked bored at Lexa. 

Who was bending over her arm tightly around her stomach."Don't allow your anger controlling you it makes you weak."

Lexa glared back still out of breath, she slowly forced herself back at her feet unsteadily. "I don't need a lesson from you I know how to fight."

 

The woman laughs."Oh, actually I can see that."

"What is that supposed to mean." Lexa's chest fills with rage this woman has come just in here and starts mocking her.

"That implies you're a Goufa with unsteady legs."

Lexa attacks again rage was filled in her chest, she swings her first at the woman, but like the first attack the older woman blocks her again, but what the other woman never thought was that Lexa other first swung from her right punching her in the jaw her head turns right from the powerful hit.

Lexa was in shock that she at least hit her on time still in shock the older woman can taste blood in her mouth because with the hit from lexa she bite her own lip she spits the blood of her mouth and looked back at lexa.

"Good, but don't you think that you can hit me again with the next attack." The warrior said Lexa advance the older woman again, still struggling in the healing tent the woman knows that someone had entered the healing tent and she already knows who it is but the child playing stopped now so the warrior let the younger warrior come closer to her Lexa wants to strike again with her previous attack but the warrior blocks her and hit Lexa in the face twice with her fist black blood was pouring out of the younger warrior face as the older woman wants to hit her again she was stopped by the one who had enters the tent.

"Daun ste pleni." (Stand down)command voice said.

The warrior let Lexa fall to the ground who was holding her nose in her hands as black blood from her nose groaning in pain.

"Sha Heda." And pulled back and puts her two arms behind her back with a straight back.

Heda looked at the young warrior that still lies on the ground in pain she stepped up to her and take out her arm.

Lexa still holds one hand on her nose, she looked up at the other warrior who has black Warpaint on her face and looked at the offered hand, she takes it and let her get to her feet still holding the girl with the wrist she said."I'm impressed with your strength."

Lexa huffs out." You're impressed with me, I have embarrassed myself."

“Yes, that is true.” Lexa glares at her but she lets out a tiny smile before it was gone she became back commander. “But that's not why I'm here for.”

“Why are you here then.”

Heda crosses her arms behind her back. “Do you know who I'm Leksa kom trikru.”

Lexa shook her head no. “Do I have to know you.”

“No, but we come to that my next question does you know why you have black blood instead of red blood.”

Again Lexa shook her head because she has a heavily headache and her whole body suffers, she just wants to be left alone. Heda pulled her knife out from her hip lexa takes a step back thinking she going to stab her with it but she was shocked that the warrior met name as Heda cut herself lexa was shocked that she has the same blood as her.

She looked up. “How is this impossible you have same black blood like me I thought that ill was the only one with black blood.”

Heda nods. “Yes we are the same but you're not the only one there are others with black blood we call ourselves Natblida.”

“Ok we are the same but get to the point why you're here.” Because Lexa was getting boring with the stupid questions.

Heda lets out a smirk she really like this Natblida.“ I want you to become the next commander when I'll die.”

Lexa lets out a loud laugh and looked in disbelief at her. “You're kidding right.”

Heda give her a look. “Do you think that I'm kidding.”

“Ok you're not kidding but how does I become Commander I've no skills in hand in hand combat or fight with a sword.”

“I'll know someone who can teach you to fight but Leska to be Commander isn't only fighting you have to protect your people at all cost because a Commander has enemies in all the clans.”

Lexa nodded in understanding because Heda is serious about this but one thing doesn't she understand. “Wait one thing what happens with the other Natblida.”

“You have to kill them all in polis in the arena.”

Lexa's face became pale she doesn't say anything else because that is a lot that she has to take Heda gave her a understand look and looked at the warrior that she had send to Lexa before looking back at the younger natblida. “You don't have to answer now because it is a lot to take but Leska I want that you become the next Commander because I'll believe in you and you're smart strong and protective about your people.”

Heda takes a step to end of the healers tent and before she say goodbye.“Onya is going to be your teacher from now on.”

“Mebi oso a hit choda op nodotaim.” (May we meet again.)


End file.
